wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Liu Yi Fei
Perfil * Nombre: 刘亦菲 (劉亦菲) / Liu Yi Fei * Nombre en inglés: Crystal Liu * Nombre real: 安风 / An Feng (nombre de nacimiento); 刘茜美子 / Liu Xi Mei Zi (nombre después de los 6 años) * Apodos: Xixi, Bao Zi * Profesión: Actriz y Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Hubei, China * Estatura: 170cm * Peso: 48kg * Tipo de sangre: B * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Relación sentimental: * Agencia: '''WEYX Entertainment Dramas * Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) * Trace of the Hand (FTV, 2017) * Golden Pouch (MBC, 2016-2017) * Disqualified Laughter (KBS2, 2016) * Age of Youth (jTBC, 2016) * Come Back Mister (SBS, 2016) * Ex-Girlfriend Club (tvN, 2015) * Ok's House (KBS, 2015) * Family Secrets (tvN, 2014-2015) * Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion (JTBC, 2014) * Mother’s Choice (SBS, 2014) * School 2013 (KBS2 2012-2013) * Extravagant Challenge (FTV, 2011-2012) * Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) * Return of the Condor Heroes (FTV, 2006) * Below the Lion Rock (TVB, 2006) * A World Without Enemies (JTAZ,2004) * The First Myth (FTV, 2002) Películas * Once Upon a Time (2017) * The Chinese Widow (2017) * Never Gone (2016) * The Third Way of Love (2015) * For Love or Money (2014) * Outcast (2014) * The Four III (2013) * The Four II (2013) * The Assassins (2012) * The Four (2012) * White Vengeance (2011) * A Chinese Ghost Story (2011) * Love In Disguise (2010) * The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) * Ah Bao's Story (2006) * The Love Winner (2004) * Love of May (2004) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 2002 * Idiomas: Mandarín, inglés y japonés. * Habilidades: Cantar, bailar y tocar el piano. * Vivió durante 4 años en Estados Unidos y consigió la nacionalidad americana. * Hizo su primer papel con 15 años en The Story of a Noble Family. * Ocupa el puesto # 50 en " Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" ''según ''TC Candler. Video * Ocupa el puesto #61 en " Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2014" ''según TC Candler. Video''. * Esta en el TOP de las 100 mujeres mas hermosas del mundo (2014) , ocupa el puesto 61. * En Septiembre de 2015, se dió a conocer su relación sentimental con el actor japones , con quién protagonizó la película The Third Way Love. * Se volvió cercana a Koemi Maru en la premier de The Third Way Love. * El 25 de agosto, la cantante Jia escribió en su Weibo: “¡feliz cumpleaños Liu Yifei! Espero que todos los días sean buenos para ti” para celebrar el vigésimo octavo cumpleaños de la actriz, con quien trabajo en la pelicula "The third way of love" como su hermana * La razón de su visita es para promocionar su nueva película, “The Third Love”, y grabar un programa juntos. Un representante de la agencia del actor confirmó la noticia y reveló que la grabación comenzo el 12 de agosto. * La pareja aparecio en el programa “Slowly Improving” en Hunan TV. Es un show muy popular al que han acudido muchas grandes celebridades, también estrellas Hallyu. Esta fue la primera aparición de la pareja desde que confirmaran su relación. * Poco después de que fotos de la grabación empezaran a circular online, un video de una dulce confesión fue publicado también. El actor le dice algo a Liu Yifei que parece un diálogo de drama. Él dijo: “Honestamente, no soy codicioso, pero cuando te veo, me convierto en una persona codiciosa” Se dijo que se tomaron de las manos cuando subieron al escenario. * La popular pareja y Liu Yifei (Crystal Liu) hicieron reír a los fans después de que una foto de los 2 se hiciera pública. * El 13 de agosto una foto tomada por un fan de la pareja en el programa chino comenzó a circular por las redes sociales. En la imagen está siendo abrazado por la espalda por una fan. Mientras podemos ver que es simple fanservice, la cara de Liu Yifei mirando a su novio y a la fan desde detrás es la que hace a todos sonreír. * Es una de las 5 candidatas para interpretar a Mulan en el live action que se estrenará en 2018, entre otras están: Fan Bing Bing, Li Jun Li, JuJu Chan y Liu Shishi. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:WEYX Entertainment